


Under The Desk ||DNF||

by KayKay000915



Series: ~DreamSMP Smut/NSFW~ [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Distracting, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, First Meetings, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Head during stream, Kissing, M/M, Make Outs, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Semi Public Sex, Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Traveling, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, feelings kept in, over stimulating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKay000915/pseuds/KayKay000915
Summary: [18+][𝑾𝒐𝒓𝒅 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒕: 18,584]𝘈𝘓𝘚𝘖 𝘈𝘝𝘈𝘐𝘓𝘈𝘉𝘓𝘌 𝘖𝘕 𝘞𝘈𝘛𝘛𝘗𝘈𝘋!!!PLEASE BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A JOKE!!! THIS WAS A REQUEST!!!!!!!!𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘵 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘍𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘢 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴, 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨-𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩. 𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮’𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘱, 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: ~DreamSMP Smut/NSFW~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199123
Comments: 24
Kudos: 209
Collections: MCYT





	Under The Desk ||DNF||

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my everything (You know who you are)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+everything+%28You+know+who+you+are%29).



> !!!𝐃𝐈𝐒𝐂𝐋𝐀𝐈𝐌𝐄𝐑, 𝐏𝐋𝐄𝐀𝐒𝐄 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐃!!!
> 
> I personally do not ship real life people!!! This fan-fiction was all for laughs and jokes and should not be taken seriously! 
> 
> 𝐈𝐅 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐃𝐎𝐍’𝐓 𝐋𝐈𝐊𝐄 𝐈𝐓, 𝐃𝐎𝐍’𝐓 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐃 𝐈𝐓!
> 
> Like seriously- If you plan to leave hate after searching it up yourself, that’s shame on you! And I would never write anything like this unless I know clearly that the people in this fic are ok with! But once again, this is all for fans to enjoy! Please don’t take this book seriously!!! Thank you and enjoy! <3 LOVE YOU ALL!!!
> 
> P.S: If you have an older phone/computer version of Ao3! You might not be able to see all text due to its font! IM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT I JUST FOUND OUT!!!
> 
> 𝐔𝐏𝐃𝐀𝐓𝐄 𝐀𝐓 𝐄𝐍𝐃!

...

He remained in silence.

The chair slowly swaying from side to side as his feet gracefully dragged across the carpeted floor. He used his hips to swing the chair calmly. His dead eyes stared blankly at the monitor screen, shining a dull color that bounced off the darkroom walls. Rain poured outside, hitting harshly against the glass windows as the wind blew against the walls.

He still felt like it was all a dream, a vision.

The way the people around him chatted as he lingered patiently for his luggage. They all felt like voices that didn't have a soul, that didn't have a source to be considered life. He stood frozen, watching the endless supply of baggage appear in the carrier. He looked for his own, watching other people around him gather their own and take off to continue with their life.

It didn't feel real though, he didn't feel like he was in reality. It's been many years of planning for this exact moment, but when it's here, it feels like a simulation.

His thoughts faded away as his eyes landed on his suitcase, bending down to grab the luggage. Not much was inside which caused the weight to be comfortable. There was no reason to have a heavy suitcase, he only planned on visiting for about five days.

But he wished he could stay longer.

He swerved away from the carrier and looked around the slightly crowded airport. Yet to him, it still felt fake on everything his eyes laid sight on. He slowly pulled out his phone from his hoodie pocket, watching the small device turn to life and flash the time. A notification was seen below the clock.

It was a text message that read:

𝘋𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘵 :) 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘹 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵! 𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘳!

That made the boy smile softly.

Yet the only bad thing was that he wasn't familiar with the mapping of this airport. He looked around the enormous room for any type of directory to help find the front entrance. He then spotted a large screen not far ahead, and luckily for him, it was a map. That's when he made his moves, dragging the suitcase along the floor as he made his way to the source. He carefully held up the duffle bag that was around his shoulders, the same bag he was allowed to carry with him on the plane. Mostly what was in the bag was a variety of electronic needs, the things he used for entertainment on the aircraft.

He then arrived in front of the wall of screens being displayed. The top of the wall had letters painted in bold that read:

𝘖𝘳𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰 𝘐𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘈𝘪𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵

He looked around his surroundings before fixing his eyes on a certain screen that showed a map of the west wing airport, the wing he was standing in.

“Hello sir, you seem lost. May I help you with anything?”

The sudden voice startled the younger man. He quickly turned to face a young female wearing a nice blue navy suit. She must be some sort of employee. The woman has a calm smile displayed on her face, giving a warm smile.

“Oh, yes actually. Do you happen to know where the front entrance is?” he asked nervously, making the woman chuckle at the shyness he expressed. She pointed over to her left, leading up to a large hallway that could lead to where he asked. “Follow that long hallway and take a left, then you will see large glass windows that display the front entrance,” she informed, giving yet another friendly smile. “By the way, I love your accent, you coming from England?” She added with a question.

That’s when it was his turn to smile back, giving out a nervous giggle. “Y-Yea, London actually.” he stuttered out, making the assistance chuckle once more. “Well, that's quite lovely, welcome to Florida!” she greeted, waving a quick goodbye before walking in the opposite direction. “Thanks-” he quietly let out, before turning over to face the hallways she pointed at. He once again dragged his luggage as he made his way to the front, watching other folks pass by him, giving a small smile when eye contact was given.

He was extremely nervous by the time his vision was met on the entry. Not only was he meeting the man he knew, but he was going to be able to see the face of the friend he heard for the very first time. Now that was the hard part about this situation. He didn't know who he was exactly looking for. He was forced to become completely clueless.

Then his phone let out a soft bing from inside his hoodie pocket, causing the boy to slowly take out the device.

It was another text message from the same number that read:

𝘐 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 ;)

That made the boy froze in his place. He looked up from the small screen and looked around his area, trying to find a human being that might represent his long-distance friend. There were dozens of other citizens around, making it harder to spot a certain type of person. He then looked back down on his screen and started to type, about to ask for more information, but before he could send the message.

A familiar voice was heard. “George!”

That's when he saw him. The one he has known for quite a while but never met. The one he talked and laughed with. The one he spent most of his time thinking about.

“-Dream?” the boy spoke in a whisper, too busy in awe as he looked at his best friend for the first time. He never pictured the man to look so... Perfect. He continued to watch as his friend slowly approached him, a small board that read: Gogy, written in black marker was held in the hands of the man.

𝘏𝘰𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵...

“George!” the male cheered as he was finally up in person with the brunette.

𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦...

“George,” he repeated in a calmer tone.

𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴...

“George?” the tone changed to concern as he waited for a response.

𝘏𝘪𝘴... 𝘚𝘪𝘻𝘦-

“GEORGE!” the yell of the voice startles the young man, making him blank out of his daydream and back into reality. He shook his head, the headset that covered his ears bouncing with his movements. He quickly rubbed his eyes with his palms before starting back into his desktop screen.

“What...” George slowly let out, confused with the yell of his name.

He knew it, it wasn't real.

“What the hell do you mean ‘𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵’? Were you not listening to me this whole time?” the same voice responded, clearly pissed off. “At this point, there was honestly no reason to invite you here.” Silence then flooded the room, till a ‘𝘰𝘰𝘰𝘰𝘩’ was heard from another new voice. “Damn George, Sapnap was not playing this time.” was also heard from the voice. That's when George rolled his eyes at the remark before pushing his chair closer to his desk to be able to reach his keyboard and mouse better. “Oh shut it, Karl, I was just thinking.” he sighed, causing the other two to grow confused.

“Thinking? Of what Gogy?” Sapnap asked out first, his avatar running up in front of George’s and crouching, waiting patiently for a response.

“Probably about more coding,” Karl spoke up first, a smirk was head forming from his words. Another eye roll was made by George, he let his chin rest softly in his hand as he let out another disappointed sigh. “No, I'm not that much of a nerd,” he explained, making Karl snicker. Sapnap was then next to speak, letting out a small chuckle before his words. “Well if it's something that important to make you tune out on my storytime, then I want to know exactly what is going on through that thick head of yours.” the man wondered. George didn't know if he could let out all the information about the vision he had.

The vision on what he believed his friend would look like. The friend he feels safer around. The one that makes him smile most. The friend he wouldn't mind calling something more than a friend.

“Just- someone.” he quick let out, moving his avatar away from Sapnap and into a wooden house that was created in the game. Karl let out a whistle, clearly trying to get the other flustered. “Someone? And who is this lovely girl?” Karl asked out in a flirty tone, making Sapnap hype up on the new upcoming topic. “Oh shit George! You are thinking of some chick? Is she hot?” Sapnap laughed out, running over to meet George in the same wooden house, and bounced around the area to show his excitement for his friend.

George quickly facepalmed, embarrassed of his friend's feedback and questions. “My god... Don't say that-” George complained, making Karl lose himself. “I’ll take that as a sign of her being hotter than Beyonce.” he joked out. Sapnap wheezes out as well, enjoying Karl’s commentary.

George pouted, clearly disappointed in losing the visual he was dreaming about. He looked over to the second monitor that was displayed, showing the Discord call he was in. “No Karl, not like that.” he frowned. Sapnap let out a hum, showing confusion from George’s response. “Well, what is it then?” he asked, also hitting George’s avatar in the game.

The brunette looked back over to the screen that displayed Minecraft, watching as Sapnap once again was crouching and waiting for an answer. Karl also ran inside the house, wondering the same as Sapnap. “If it's not some crazy chick, is it someone we know?” Karl asked out, hitting Sapnap’s avatar for fun.

“Well, you guys-” George was cut off by a whine from Sapnap.

“Hey, asshole!” Sapnap barked, turning around to fight off with Karl. “Wanna’ fight bro? I can fight all I want and I’ll beat your ass real good!” the man continues to fight off his friend, repeating the movements of smashing his mouse to cause damage to Karl. “Let's go, Texan boy!” Karl coughed out with a mix of laughs, also jamming his mouse as the two made war. George just watched as the two completely murdered each other. Eventually, Karl’s avatar turned red, showing he died out to the number of punches from Sapnap.

𝑲𝒂𝒓𝒍𝑱𝒂𝒄𝒐𝒃𝒔 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒔𝒍𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝒃𝒚 𝑺𝒂𝒑𝒏𝒂𝒑

“Victory!” Sapnap cheered, laughing out at the death chat after winning the fight with Karl. “Bastard,” Karl chuckled out, respawning far from the other two. “You started it bitch, don't start something you can't finish, Bub!” Sapnap continued to laugh out, finally turning over to George who remained silent. “Sorry about that Gogy, what were you saying?” he apologized, giving all his attention to George.

“It's fine, ” George chuckled, laying back into his chair. “It's just the trip, I haven't stopped thinking about it all day.” he sighed out, Sapnap humming in as he understood George’s statement. A realization then slipped out of Sapnap’s lips, an ‘𝘈𝘩𝘩’ being heard. “You leave tomorrow morning, right?” he then asked, making sure he was correct in thought.

George nodded, then let out a small ‘𝘺𝘦𝘴’ after realizing Sapnap was not able to see him.

All Sapnap did was laugh, making George tilt his head in confusion. “Don’t worry that much about it honestly, I mean when I first meet him in person, I was nervous so I don’t blame you for acting like this.” he stated, circling George’s avatar. “Yeah your right, but I just don’t know what to expect actually,” George smiled softly, thinking about what the features of Dream were like.

“Wait... what? What are you two talking about?” Karl cuts in, walking back into the same house he previously died in. “What trip?”

Sapnap sighed, hitting Karl’s avatar one last time as the other screamed at the action. “You're honestly so stupid Karl, do you not remember the plans George and Dream have?” he explained, fighting the urge to hit his friend once more. Karl stood silent, probably thinking about the new info he heard of. “Wait- You two are going to meet up? Are you sure that's a good idea, ” he then joked out, laughing at his thought. “I mean, all Dream does is flirt with you, imagine in person.”

Those words made George think, he's already visioning the man to look extremely attractive, but Karl did have a point.

“What if he's like some wrinkle old-looking man!” Karl wheezed, causing Sapnap to snicker. “Oh shut the hell up! I promise he's not bad looking, I would know since I've seen him.” Sapnap hoped his words helped George feel less nervous. “And why would it matter anyway? You two are great friends after all.” he finished.

𝘍𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴

“Y-Yeah, I won't care honestly,” George spoke up, making Karl chuckle even more. “That's what they all say Gogy.” the male continued to joke, making George blush. Sapnap laughed for a while after, agreeing with Karl. “Yeah George, I mean you do seem to be a little close with Dream for a while, is the nerves a little too more?” he asked humorously.

“It's not like that at all! I just can't wait to see him in person instead of just knowing his voice.” George smiled at the thought, imagining once more of his friend.

Karl laughed at the statement. “Makes sense, I hope you fly safely by the way,” he added, making George smile. “Me too! Be careful.” Sapnap also said, running around the wooden house like a mad man. George chuckled softly and smiled some more. “Thanks, I appreciate that,”

The rest of the night was left with laughter and more of Karl’s nonsense of numerous conversations. George grew tired, yawning and zoning out of the other two males talking. As soon when George was about to say his goodbyes, Wilbur joined in on the three, offering to play his piano for the others to enjoy.

“Oh hell yeah! Play ‘𝘈 𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘔𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴’ for me, Wilbur!” Sapnap requested, hyping up Karl as well. “Yes, please! I can kill for that song!” Karl laughed out, making Wilbur smile. “Of course I could, just hope I don't wake anyone up with such a horrible two thousands song.” Wilbur joked, Sapnap eventually clapping after getting his request granted. “Fuck yeah!” he cheered.

George just smiled blankly at his screen, listening to Wilbur’s beautiful piano mixed with Karl’s horrible singing. “I’m going to get off now, it's almost midnight and I have to wake up early of course, for my plane.” he yawned out, some ‘𝘢𝘸𝘸𝘴’ were heard after the news. “Alright Gogy, goodnight.” Karl was the first to say goodbye. Wilbur though was a bit disappointed. “Aww, do you hate me, Georgenotfound, why are you leaving as soon as I get here?” he joked, but George took the question a little too seriously. “I-I don't hate you, I was already getting tired since the beginning.” George stuttered out, trying to convince Wilbur other-wise.

Sapnap and Wilbur laughed out at George’s stress, making him sigh with annoyance. “I’m messing with you George, goodnight my friend.” Wilbur greeted. Sapnap also said his goodbye as well after Wilbur’s.

“Goodnight guys, ” George said before clicking off of the Discord call. He sat back in his chair once more, quickly clicking off of Minecraft and shutting off his computer. Now his room was completely dark, besides his window that shined the moonlight mixed with rain.

He stood up from his chair and turned over to his bed. The suitcase he packed earlier laid gently on his mattress. If it was already going to be midnight then might as well check if he packed everything. George gently opened the luggage and gave a quick scan of what was inside. He has clothes, of course, and many varieties of bathroom needs. George looked over to the duffle bag that held his laptop and many other electronic and comfort needs like blankets and a pillow for the plane ride.

“Seems like I'm set,” George smiled to himself, already getting a bit excited for this trip.

He then was set for bed, placing everything he packed besides his door frame before hopping into bed and getting comfortable. The plane trip would probably take around twelve hours, so in less than a day, he would get to meet a friend he has never seen before.

...

“Would you like any water?” the flight attendant asked nicely, smiling down at George as he closed his laptop. “Yes, please, ” he smiled calmly, watching as the lady handed over the small bottle from her cart. George gently got hold of the bottle, letting out a small ‘𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶’ before she left to the next aisle.

He opens the plastic bottle with ease and took a long sip. It's already been more than ten hours he spent on the plane, which means he was closer than he ever thought he could be.

He has been texting Sapnap the whole plane ride, telling him how nervous he was to meet Dream up in person.

𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘴𝘺 𝘎𝘰𝘨𝘺, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 ;)

Sapnap texted to the brunette, but George was still nervous about even stepping one foot on Florida.

𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴

George texted back, quickly looking out the window to see if he saw land, but sadly it was still water being displayed.

𝘐 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦, 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

Sapnap responded, once again trying to comfort George.

The text made George chuckle softly, turning off his phone as he remained to stare out the window. He was close, just about two hours left till he lands, and of course, the first person he plans to text is Dream, letting him know he finally made it to America.

He was excited about this. After waiting many months to finally be able to greet his long-distance friend. His best friend. He was glad that Dream would be able to meet him in person as well, even though the man already has a visual on him. George then thought of all the great things he could do in Florida. All the things he hasn't seen or done in London.

And to make it all better, Dream would be there with him.

They could go enjoy time visiting numerous places to hang out and enjoy life in. They could eat at many restaurants that George never been to, as well as let the brunette have a perspective on America. Especially since it was his first time in the country, he was more than proud to have the opportunity to fly down to Florida.

He thought more about what the two could do. Since they would finally be in person, anything is possible.

𝘖𝘩 𝘨𝘰𝘥...

George quickly shook his head, not planning on thinking anything too deep. He felt horrible for imaging anything overboard with his friend. He would already blame Dream for the commentary he gives him in streams and in front of others. The way he would flirt just like what Karl mentioned last night. He could imagine that in person for sure as if he could even picture Dream trying to embarrass him when it's just the two of them. What if Dream would only flirt for jokes when others are around. What if Dream just liked to hear how George would get after hearing the words escape his lips in streams and calls. Dream seems like a straight man, after all, showing only so much affection when joked by others. That thought made George a bit upset. He couldn't say he had any sort of feelings for the man, but he had some sort of soft spot.

He just wished that maybe he won't make this trip so awkward by letting Dream laugh at him. He hopes that nothing too crazy happens between the two and that most of the weeks he plans on staying is decent.

Not that he doesn't mind the flirting, it's just the state of finally being in person that gets him nervous.

And eventually, after deep thinking on his friend, his two hours left of the flight ended. He didn't pay much attention to the landing or the fact that people started leaving. He was too much in awe from his thoughts, and of course, eventually, he realized the almost empty plane.

“Shit...” George sighed to himself, getting up from his seat and gathering his duffle bag. He quickly took out his phone and opened his contacts. He promised Dream he would let him know when he was at least an hour away but due to him being stuck in his imagination, he forgot.

𝘏𝘦𝘺 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 :) 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥, 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 :( 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱

He viewed the text before hitting send, feeling a bit guilty for lying but not too much since it wasn't that much of a deal. He checked the time and notice the time zone difference by five hours. He left London at around seven in the morning but due to the time zones, it was around two in the afternoon in Florida, making the flight seem shorter than it was as a twelve-hour flight. George was glad that he made it around the day because for him waiting at night in a building that was located in a country he has never been to was terrifying.

He was able to board off the plane safely through the gate, holding his duffle bag close while making his way inside the main airport. The vision he had last night seemed way different than now, the airport looking completely different than what he comprehended. Many people were around of course just like in his dream, but the people seemed more alive. They sounded more like real human beings than background characters in his vision.

That's when his mind switched off as his phone let out a ding, signify that someone messaged him. He turned on his device and read the text that was displayed. It was from Dream that read:

𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦, 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘤𝘶𝘻 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 :)

Oh, how flattered George felt. The fact of Dream keeping track of his flight and predicting when he landed was so sweet to the brunette. So thankful he didn't have to mention landing in America last minute. He then blushed softly, liking the fact of how sweet Dream can be at times. He then made his way to the carrier that dropped down most of the luggage that was on the flight. This gave the brunette déjà vu as he waited for his luggage. He held his duffle bag the same as in his dream. The way the people talked in the background seemed the same as well but more alive. The way he felt as, in his dream, the nervousness slowly kicking in as he waited patiently. The only major difference was the format of the airport, as well as knowing where exactly to go.

In his vision, Dream sent him to the main entrance, but in reality, he was told nowhere to go.

He spotted his luggage, quickly grabbing onto the baggage and getting more déjà vu from the action. “Damn, definitely trippy, ” he sighed to himself as he turned away from the carrier and started to walk, not knowing exactly where he plans on going. He passed by a few gift shops and fast foods, surprised by all the facilities that were built inside the airport.

“So much for America.” George laughed to himself as he looked around in awe. There was a lot more than what he is used to in Europe, and he was even more excited to see how it looked outside of the airport.

He made his way to a small directory, studying the map that laid on the desk. He was able to get a good layout of the lower level of the airport, which was good for when he's asked to go somewhere. Then that's when his phone dinged once more, and hopefully, George was praying it was who he thought it was. And he was correct.

Dream, texting with a simple:

𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯, 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯 :) 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘦, 𝘐 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘋𝘌𝘍𝘐𝘕𝘐𝘛𝘌𝘓𝘠 𝘴𝘦𝘦 ;)

Here is where the nerves once again kicked in. Shit... Dream is here, near George, giving him a small overthought on the whole situation. He remembered the vision, the way Dream asked him to meet him in the front gave George the familiar feeling around the environment.

“...Fuck,” George cursed under his breath, anxiety rising to his head. He looked in the direction that leads to the front section of the airport. He was minutes away from meeting Dream for the first time. Meeting the man that made his life more enjoyable and exciting. That's when he started to make his move, dragging his luggage across the gloss flooring while holding the strap of his duffle bag for dear life. He already knew exactly where he was going, the only problem was knowing exactly where to look. Dream could be anywhere in this hell of an airport.

There were crowds and crowds of people as George finally made it to the front section. Most of the people he spotted were holding up a few signs just like Dream said he would. Many had names of a variety of different people, but none he spotted that displayed his own.

Or even seen someone, who might relate to Dream, holding one.

Of course, the front wasn't that huge, so it wasn't that much to look around to find who he was looking for. George looked down at his phone, quickly typing to Dream after looking around for a while.

𝘐'𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰, 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶?

George pressed send, looking up from his phone, and continued to look for any sign that read his name.

Or even Gogy, of course, makes sense of Dream to write that instead. He decided to walk over to a nearby wall, leaning against the cold tile as he waited for his friend to respond. He took a glance at many people walking by him, wondering if any of them could possibly be Dream. George also thought as he waited, wondering if maybe Dream already sees him, but the brunette would be completely clueless due to the absence of knowing Dream’s facial. He stared at the small groups of people ahead of him, trying to catch if any are staring back at him. If Dream was trying to hide from George, he would try to act like someone innocent and completely clueless of course.

Then a ding was heard once again, George taking out his phone rather too quickly than normal. He saw that Dream had texted, yet had a small strike of nerves once he read over the text.

𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦, 𝘐 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺

“Damnit,” George was not mentally prepared for this. He felt like running, going back to London could honestly help with his now upcoming panic attack. But he knows it’s too late, backing down on this meetup was far away now. Besides, Dream already laid eyes on the brunette, causing him to remain frozen. He carefully looked around, trying to see if anyone could be looking directly at him. He looked to see if someone was holding up a colored sign, but to no luck, no one seemed to be around that could possibly be Dream. That’s when he carefully wiped his hand across his face slowly, using his hoodie sleeve to hide most of his face. Dream was probably looking at him, directly at him, so of course, George grew shy.

𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬

That's all the brunette can think of, that's till he heard his name being called.

“George!” the voice echoed into George’s ears, making him look exactly in the direction of the source. And just like in his vision, his same reaction when he saw him. The way his eyes grew and his mouth opens slightly.

He looked different than what George has dreamt of, which makes sense. The sign he held flashed a bright blue, the name Gogy written in black letters. George was correct, he was excepting Dream to put anything but his actual name, which he didn't mind at all, Dream is predictable.

The man had fluffy dirty blond hair, smalls curls could be seen around his edges. His eyes shined a dark green mixed with yellow, which looked like emeralds. He was wearing a green hoodie, but due to George’s eyesight, the hoodie glowed a yellowish tone. He was wearing black jeans and bright white shoes, which matched well with his sweater. All George had was a large blue hoodie, darker blue jeans, and lastly, black shoes, but with him compared to what Dream showed up in, he looks like an elementary student.

“...Dream?” George stood up from the wall, holding onto his duffle bag strap tightly once again. He had a firm grip on his luggage as well as if he was ready to take off at any second. The other male nodded, holding up the sign and then extending his arms, showing warmth in his smile. “Yeah it's me, ” he sounded excited, yet kept his distance from George just in case the brunette was uncomfortable.

But of course, George wasn't, he was far away from uncomfortable.

“DREAM!”

That was when George lost it, running over to the other man as if no one was watching him but Dream. He still held his luggage as he ran, the suitcase was bouncing off the floor as the brunette made his way to Dream. Once he was close to Dream, he let go of his luggage and instantly wrapped his arms around the other, his head burying into the neck of Dream as he sobbed.

“Woah George, I'm glad to see you too.” Dream laughed out, embracing his friend as he hugged back. George felt more alive with how he meets Dream now than in his vision. He was able to feel everything of his friend, the warmth he let out as he wrapped his arms around the brunette as well. He felt Dream’s hand softly rubbing up and down his back, making him feel welcomed to finally see his long-distance friend in person for the first time.

They stood like this for some time, just enjoying the embrace of one another. George was the first to let go, backing up to get a good look at Dream.

“You kept this hidden? You look amazing, holy shit.” George looked astonished at his friend, which cause the other to laugh. “Yeah, It's not like I just hide my face for fun though.” Dream retorted, quickly picking up the luggage George threw earlier.

George thanked the blond as he got his luggage back, chuckling when he now realized he threw it in the first place. “Not going to lie, I was expecting a lower level than this.” he crossed his arms and smirked, making Dream look dumbfounded. “Are you saying you imagined me ugly? That’s so rude of you, asshole.” Dream joked, hiding his face in his hands as he fake cried. George sighed, softly punching at his friend with a smile.

“No you dummy, I just had no clue you were so-“ he stopped his sentence, realizing he said a bit too much. And of course, Dream caught on, looking up at the brunette and tilted his head. George knew he fucked up here, he didn't mean to mention anything about Dreams looks, especially after having that in his vision. He did imagine Dream to look extremely attractive, but he wasn’t expecting him to be this attractive in person. His voice was already having George be like a deer in headlights, but his features in person were not helping his panic.

“-So what?” Dream asked out, smiling but having one eyebrow lifted as he grew concerned.

George didn't know what to say, any wrong thing and he would make his whole trip feel awkward. All the blond had to do was wait for the brunette's response, standing still, in awe of what this friend planned on saying next.

“I wasn't expecting such a glow, Dream.” were the words that escaped George’s lips.

...

Luckily for George, that conversation doesn't end up as awkward as he imagined. Now sitting patiently on Dream’s couch, all he could think of was what could have happened. The car ride to Dream’s house was decent, only the blond blasting music and singing like no tomorrow. George was sitting in the passenger seat, laughing out at his friend. Thankfully Dream didn't mention what George said at the airport. He probably thought of it as a complaint than flirting, which saved George from making his visit awkward.

Now all he had left to do was make sure to never risk his words like that again. He stood still as he waited for Dream to return, softly petting Patches as she was laying calm in his lap. The feline was purring soothing, clustering her eyes as she relaxed to George’s touch.

“Alright well, Sapnap asked if you wanted to stream later,” Dream spoke up as he made his way back to his living room. George looked up at his friend and nodded, still softly petting Patches. “Sure, are you streaming?” George then asked, watching as Dream looked down at his phone, probably texting Sapnap. He typed away on the small screen then quickly made eye contact with George. His expression showed he was thinking, then that's when he replied. “Well you can use my set up to play, I don't mind honestly.” he offered.

George then smiled, appreciating the thought. “Thanks, ” he greeted, then cocked his brows. “Don’t you want to join too? I don't mind just watching actually.” the brunette asked, making Dream smile and shook his head. “It's fine, don't worry about it, I can watch you guys play and join in on the conversation.” he started, making George nod in agreement.

“Thanks again, can I set up right now than if Sapnap is asking?” George then stood up, carefully moving Patches off of his lap and onto the couch. The feline meowed, giving off an annoyed tone and jumping off of the couch and walking off. George pouted at Patches but then looked back at Dream. “Sure thing, everything is in my room.” the blond then turned away and made his way to the hallway. He turned back to look at George, giving him a signal to follow. George then started to move as he followed Dream, getting a bit anxious about going to Dream’s room.

He never expected in his life to even be under the same roof as Dream, and now he was already going to be inside a smaller room with the blond. George did have a sense of hate for his thoughts of Dream. He never wanted to get so attached to his friend like this, his best friend of many years. He felt wrong and dirty for having such an imagination of Dream, but he couldn't help it. And now being in person with Dream was making his mind haywire

Dream opened one of the few doors that laid out in the hallway, revealing the room that leads inside it. The room looked pretty cozy for one guy to sleep in. There was a nice queen mattress that laid against one wall, gray sheets covering up the whole bed. A desk was set across from the bed, two black monitors were placed next to each other. One was displayed in a horizontal format while the other was shown vertical, Which made George guess the vertical one was for software such as Discord and Twitter. A black gaming chair was pushed back from the desk, showing that Dream probably last used it without organizing it.

“You can use my chair, I have a stool in the guest room that I'll use during the stream.” Dream pointed out at the same gaming chair to George, walking out of his room and making his way to the guest room he had mentioned. George slowly made his way to the chair Dream offered. He looked down at the furniture, slowly sitting down as it softly moved back by its wheels. The gaming chair was surprisingly comfortable to the brunette. George sighed as he slowly spun around as he waited for Dream. He looked around his room some more to pass the time, noticing small items that Dream seemed to never been predicted to own. He saw many types of old fashion movies and music CDs and as well as vinyl records. George never expected Dream to be so classic, and that caused him to chuckle at his thought.

Then Dream walked back in, holding a wooden stool with one hand and then placing the furniture down next to George. “Sapnap and Bad are going to start soon, you can just log in to your account and everything should work perfectly.” the blond smiled at George, turning on his monitor to help George get started.

“So this is how your setup looks like, not too bad honestly,” George complemented to his friend, making Dream glow up at the statement. “Aw, thanks, it's not much actually, I just think I don't have to have that much if no one is going to see it,” he replied, looking down at his phone screen right after. George watched as Dream started to type on his phone, assuming he was answering to either Sapnap or Bad.

“What's your password?-” the British paused for a bit, shaking his head before continuing. “Actually, can you type it?” George asked, realizing his first question was a bit too much. All Dream did was chuckle, typing away on his keyboard as he logged into his desktop. “There, also they are on discord already so we should join them first before anything else,” he mentioned, taking the mouse from George nicely to go to discord. George just nodded and sat there, watching Dream switch tabs to his discord. He noticed all the Servers and chats he had, but of course, looked away from the screen to give the man privacy. Once he heard Dream putting on his headset, he assumed it was free to look back and notice he had just joined the voice channel on their server.

Sapnap, Karl, and also Callahan were on the voice channel. All but Callahan had their mics on and already seem to be having a conversation on something. “Hey guys, ” Dream spoke into his mic, making George look up at him with wonder. Since he had his headset on, George had no clue what they were saying, but he knew Dream will mention him being there sooner or later, not like the others didn't know anyways.

“Yeah he's here, he's going to join you guys and I’ll be here to watch, ” Dream smiled as he turned to George. The brunette assumed that one of them asked about him, so they wanted to talk to him too at least.

“Yeah no problem, if it echoes though let me know.” Dream let out, moving forward to disconnect his headset. Once the device lost connection to his computer, the sound from the voice channel was shared for both Dream and George to listen to. “There, you guys are set.” Dream laughed, leaning back to get comfortable on his stool.

“George! How was the flight?” Sapnap’s voice echoed off the computer, making George smile once he heard his friend's voice. “Hey, Sapnap, it was good yet boring most of the time.” he laughed, making Sapnap giggle as well.

“How was your first impression with Dream like?” Karl asked second. George tried to hide his blush as he took a small glimpse of Dream who was seated next to him. The first words to come to his mind from that question was how attractive Dream turned out to be, yet he definitely couldn't admit that to everyone.

“He called me ugly actually,” Dream cut in, making George gasp at his words. “Damn George you asshole, you were the one all nervous, and now you're such a bad bitch to Dream?” Sapnap wheeze out, laughing out at the comment Dream made. Karl also lost himself, laughing in sync with Sapnap. Callahan started typing the chat while the two including Dream laughed.

𝘓𝘰𝘸 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦, 𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘸

Was the message that Callahan left, causing George to facepalm in frustration. “No, I-“

Dream cuts him off once again, making a fake cry to prove his point. “He did! He said he was expecting worse! That hurts Gogy!” he cried out, turning over to George and smirking. George squinted his eyes at the blond, unhappy with his actions.

“Geez George, now that hurt me too and I wasn't even the one it was meant for.” Karl joked. George just sighed, having the urge to just hit his head repeatedly on Dream’s desk. “I did not call him ugly at all, Dream’s just messing around,” he explained himself, just making the others laugh out more.

𝘚𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦

Callahan texted, causing them all to laugh out more, especially Karl who was losing himself. “Even as a mute, he’s the funniest person ever!” Karl coughed out as he continued to laugh, Dream ended up joining him sooner or later, laughing at the way Karl did. “Okay, okay, Karl, couldn't have been that funny.” Sapnap chuckled.

Eventually, George made his way into Minecraft and was able to join the other on his account even though he was on Dream’s set up. The brunette turned over to the blond, smiling softly at his friend. “Thanks for letting me use your desktop, I appreciate it,” he whispered to Dream.

Dream just smiled as well, lifting his hand to ruffle on George’s hair. “It’s no problem,” he welcomed, but the actions he made on George caused the other one to grow red. George quickly turned over to face the screen, hoping Dream didn't catch his fluster.

However, Dream noticed it right away, smirking at the thought.

“You want to stream now? Or chill for a while?” Sapnap cut in, his avatar running up to George’s as he spawned into the world. Karl’s also showed up, Callahan running right behind him, and the two both stopped right in front of George. Callahan threw a few stacks of steaks to George, nodding his head in the game after his actions.

“Thanks, Callahan, ” George spoke, sounding a bit nervous as he felt Dream’s stare on him. He couldn't tell if Dream was staring at his screen or exactly at him, causing George to sink into the gaming chair. “I’ll say give us about twenty minutes,” Dream finally answered, making Sapnap hum in response.

“Us? What? I'm lost.” Karl questioned, also getting Sapnap to realize as well. “Yeah Dream, what do you mean? Want to do something or what?” he asked as well. But the blond didn't respond right away, instead, he eyed George as he watched the brunette play. George realized his staring right away, taking a small glimpse at Dream while trying to look natural. Then the blond laughed, shaking his head and sighing. “Oh sorry, didn't mean my words to confuse you, it's nothing, I just want to chat without having so many people watching.”

𝘚𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘧𝘧, 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮

Callahan once again commented, making Dream chuckle once more. But what George caught was Dream eyeing him, staring down at his hands on the keyboard.

Then out of nowhere, a ding was heard, letting everyone know that someone joined the call.

“Hey, guys, what's happening?” Bad greeted, everyone else hyping up from his voice. “Bad! How are you?” Karl cheered, running over to Bad’s avatar as he just joined the game. “Glad to see you made it finally, we were about to stream,” Sapnap replied, running over to the same area Bad was at. “Wait- Visit? George?” Bad asked out, clearly confused about the information.

“Yeah it's true, I'm in America and at Dream’s house at the moment,” George said out, the uneasiness in his voice was heard clearly to Dream.

“That's amazing! I hope you have fun, how's Dream like?” Bad asked some more, the excitement in his voice was heard well.

“Ugly,” Dream pouted, causing George to turn completely towards him. “No! Not ugly, he's very-” then the brunette stopped his sentence, slowly looking up to make eye contact with Dream. The blond felt it too, the intense look in George’s eyes as if he was asking for something with only the look in his eyes. “Very-?” Dream whispered back, making sure the Discord call won't pick up his words. He leaned in, making his face inches apart from George, yet George didn't push back, but instead, his eyes grew wide.

“Uh, what?” Karl cut in quickly, making George nudge away, embarrassed as if the others were able to see him. Dream smirked at the brunette, getting up from his stool and walking out of the room. George was left on the chair to be confused, wondering why Dream just left all suddenly. “-Sorry, Dream was telling me something,” George quickly apologized, but still kept his gaze at the door frame that Dream walked past.

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 ;)

That one message caused Sapnap and Karl to lose it. Callahan just stood still, his avatar spinning in circles as the others laughed. “I mean they are close to each other now, ” Karl mentioned, making Sapnap wheeze out even more. “PLEASE, you have a point there, but-” Sapnap couldn't even finish his sentence. He was too busy laughing his lungs out at this point. George just stared blankly at the screen, dissatisfied at Callahan’s commentary. “Shush it, Callahan, or I’ll give you a reason to stay quiet.” George barked out, making Bad gasps. “Woah George, getting aggressive I see.” Bad tried to calm down George, making the joke small and innocent. But to Karl and Sapnap, they thought otherwise.

“Yeah, he's getting aggressive, with Dream in the sheets,” Sapnap smirked, making George freak out. If Dream was still around, he would have seen how red George’s face grew. “STOP! Your so lucky Dream isn't in the room.” George panicked, turning over to the door to see if Dream returned. “Oh wow, can't wait for the public to hear about this honestly,” Karl mentioned, Sapnap was still heard trying to calm his laughter.

“You guys are crazy,” Dream walked back into the room, shaking his head as he made his way to sit back down on his stool. He was holding two water bottles and a bowl of chips, placing the items down on the desk where George was able to reach them as well. “You heard?” George whispered to his friend, softly reaching to take the water bottle Dream had brought to him. The blond then made eye contact with George, making the British once again grow red.

“I did, sounds fun.” Dream simply led out, and those words caused George to gasp out loud.

And all Dream could do was smirk at him, shaking his head softly as he enjoyed watching his friend get flustered. “Ever since I first saw you, I noticed how eyeing you were, if I'm that good looking to you, why not take a picture? It will last longer, or if you're brave enough, we can just-” Dream stopped his words as Sapnap began to speak through the computer.

“Dream! Are we streaming or not?” He asked, the blond turning over to face his desktop that displayed Discord. “Yeah totally, who's going to stream?” George stood there stunned, his eyes wide and mouth partly opened. “I can stream, I haven't in a while anyway,” Karl spoke out, typing away as he was getting ready to stream. “Sounds good,” Dream smiled, turning a bit to glance at George.

George was completely alarmed, clueless of what Dream had planned to say. If only Sapnap wouldn’t have interpreted, he would have heard what Dream was about to share with him. Now after that little act happened, George was nervous about even being only with Dream now. Of course, they are alone together now, but all the brunette could think was what would happen when they were completely alone. With no Discord or stream to bother them. “Should I start now? Or-” Karl was heard, making George snap back from reality.

He just realized to the conversation he had missed out, too busy daydreaming of what he imagined to happen. “Sure, up to you,” Sapnap smile through his words, ready on anything the host was planning. “Are you going to play on the SMP right? Or do you guys want to do something else since Dream can't join in?” Karl asked, making the others all think on his question.

𝘓𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘚𝘔𝘗, 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘦𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴.

Callahan types out after a long moment of silence, hyping up Karl. Sapnap cackled at Callhan’s text. “More like we talk with the viewers and all you do is sit around, staying muted, and get all the bitches.” he joked out, making Karl laugh out as well. “Sure thing! We can just all chat and probably have Sapnap kill us all while we are afk.” he finished, causing Sapnap to snicker. “Bitch, it's fun though.” That was all Sapnap commented.

Dream stood still in his place, staring down at his desk with his hands folded under his chin. George was still shaking in Dream’s chair, thinking about the last scene that just happened.

Then, that’s when Dream had one of his riskiest plans ever. He slammed his fist down on his desk, not causing only George to jump up on the situation but also make the ones in the call gasp. “What the fuck?” Karl gasped, getting a ‘𝘓𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘢𝘨𝘦’ from Bad a few seconds after.

Dream snapped his fingers, turning over to George with a bright smile. “George, you're streaming actually, I don’t care what you say Karl, you can stream after or another day.” Dream’s orders caused George to gape at the other.

“What?-”

Karl snapped first, sounding offended at Dream's words. “I thought I was going to stream, you said so.” he pouted, not sounding that annoyed, but enough to show he wasn't happy. “Sorry Karl, I just want to let everyone know that George is in America, so he should totally have a webcam on.” Dream jumped off from his stool and fell on his knees, looking under his desk through a few boxes that contained many varieties of tech for desktops. “Wait, Dream? Do you even own a webcam? Why do you have one if you don't even show yourself?” George questioned, causing the others in the Discord call to grow confused since they couldn't view what the blond was doing.

That's when Dream found his only webcam, rising to his feet and setting up the tech. “Yeah I do,” he spat out as he struggled a bit to connect wires and plugs for the webcam. “-just in case on situations like this, now you can stream here just like what you do at home.” he finished with a smile, yet George was still puzzled since the start.

“Aren’t you scared of accidentally showing up on the webcam?” Sapnap asked out after a small moment of silence. The blond just wheezed out, a bit too harsh causing everyone to remain quiet. “I dunno, maybe this is my face reveal.” he spat out, causing a few to gasp.

“Shut up! You're kidding?” Karl cried out, wondering if Dream was actually serious.

And of course, he wasn’t.

“I'm just messing with you guys, I won't show myself, but I definitely want George to stream so people know he's here, sorry Karl that I canceled you out.” Dream apologized quickly, sitting back down on his stool.

𝘐𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬 >:)

Callahan added, making Bad and Karl gasp once more. “Is this a bet? Say less!” Karl laughed out, Sapnap hyping up as well. “If Dream accidentally shows himself then Callahan has to unmute, no backies!” Sapnap roared, Karl, cheering him on. “SHESH, two reveals in one night, fuck! I don't think the fans can handle that.” he finished with a laugh.

“I’ll say that they would probably blind and deafen themselves since it's apparently illegal to see Dream and hear Callahan.” Bad chuckled, the rest agreeing with his statement.

George turned his chair so he can face Dream, showing his confused look. “Are you sure? I don't think this is a good idea Dream,” he asked, wanting to make sure he got consent from the other. All Dream did was laugh, nodding his head with a smile. “Definitely, this was my idea anyway and I just wanna have some fun.” he winked, causing George to tilt his head, cocking his brows at the blond.

𝘍𝘶𝘯?

“Alright then, I guess whenever you're ready George!” Sapnap cheered, the smile in his words being heard through the call. George just chuckled nervously, going through Dream’s tabs and logging onto his twitch account. He felt nervous as he felt Dream starting, but instead of looking at the desktop, he was starting down on George’s hands.

“O-okay, you all ready?” George asked out, getting a couple of ‘𝘺𝘦𝘴’ from everyone, including Callahan in the chat channel. He then turned to Dream, to which the blond returned him with a simple nod and a shy smile.

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing,” Dream informed with a wink, causing George to blush. There was clearly something going on in Dream’s head, and George was more than terrified of what the blond was thinking of. Why would he randomly say out to cancel Karl’s stream and force George too? Unless he was planning on some face reveal, but that couldn't be. He could maybe want everyone to know that George is in America, just like what he said earlier.

But George wasn't buying that excuse at all.

The winking already had him blushing, and of course, making him think of anything besides innocent of what Dream was planning. Dream doesn't seem like he would do anything, and to be considered for, he mentioned earlier that he wasn't going to show his face to anyone, so he was probably saying the truth when he just wanted people to know that George was in a different setting now.

Let’s hope so.

“Alright then, I'll start everything up.” George smiled, still worried about this whole situation. He successfully logged into his Twitch while of course getting privacy from Dream, the blond veered away from the screen while the brunette made his way into his Twitch account, starting up his stream as usual thanks to Dream’s stream set up being available to him. Due to using a different desktop, his stream wasn’t the same as he had it in England. His donation and alerts would be different as well as his webcam appearance, none of his fans should mind the changes though after finding out he was in America. Well, he hopes at least.

He eventually laid out everything that would be good for now, and won't have to disturb Dream’s stream set up. “Okay,” George let out softly, the only one being Dream that heard. “I’m being serious George, don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing.” Dream stated, causing George to turn to him and smile.

He then started his stream sooner or later. Many people joining almost instantly and greeting themselves in the chat. Karl, Sapnap, Bad, and as well as Dream all greeted the viewers back, Callahan also giving out a ‘𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰!’ in the chat for one of them to read out loud. George just smiled, waving shyly at the webcam and also greeting everyone that joined in on the live stream. Soon people started to ask out in the chat, mentioning George’s new setup and environment.

“Don’t freak out everyone, but the reason why George is in some whole other place is cause he is currently in America,” Sapnap informed, making George chuckle nervously. Then the chat went wild, asking so many questions after the news was revealed.

They asked all sorts of questions like:

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘜𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴?

And also:

𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩?

There were too many for the brunette to handle, so he just let his fans rant over the news and carried on with the stream. Eventually, Karl gave it away, saying that George was with Dream, which wasn't an issue between Dream and George but caused the chat to go haywire. They couldn't believe that the two who flirted constantly in many other streams were now under the same roof, their remarks making all the guys laugh out, even Callahan, who was spamming in the chat.

“These people are golden,” Sapnap wheezed, after reading a few of the chat as they talked about Dream and George. “We should do this more often, everyone here is so funny.” he finished with a chuckle, also causing Dream to laugh out. “Oh totally, I won't mind George living with me at all.” the blond smirked, looking towards George. That causes the brunette to turn over and laugh at Dream, trying to hide his upcoming blush from being on camera now.

“Stop it, that will definitely not happen,” he rejected Dream’s statement, causing the other to pout. “Oh really? But it will happen for the next two weeks? Cause that still counts as you living with me Gogy.” Dream barked back, causing Karl and Sapnap, and as well as two hundred thousand viewers, to laugh out.

George just sighed, smiling softly at how Dream was teasing him. He enjoyed it a lot of course, and he was feeling flushed on the way Dream was treating him as well. He was still confused on why Dream had asked him to stream so suddenly, but so far, the blond didn't show any reason either. That made George concerned, but he didn't think much of it due to being diverted from everyone else.

The group had stood in the SMP, talking about all sorts of topics. Sapnap was, of course, killing everyone that was afk just like what Karl predicted, which caused many of them to break out into war, killing one another and split into teams. George and Callahan were the only two who weren’t in war, standing still and only running away when Sapnap got too close. Eventually, Wilbur and Tubbo joined just to be absolutely murdered by Sapnap and Karl, not even getting a chance to greet themselves.

“What the hell!” Tubbo screamed, running away after being killed for the second time. Sapnap could only laugh at their screams, running after whoever was near in his sight. “Guys, calm down holy shit, you’re lucky I'm not there to change things.” Dream snickered, watching over at the desktop to see George’s gameplay. Dream enjoyed seeing his friends have fun, but of course for him just sitting around, he grew bored. He did say a few things with George and Wilbur as they talked about the dono messages, but he wished he was able to join in on Sapnap and Karl. The screams of Tubbo and Bad yelling out ‘𝘓𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘢𝘨𝘦’ was very entertaining to the blond but would be even funnier if he was the one causing it.

He then moved his view from the screen to George himself, watching his face glowed and cheered as he laughed. The blond enjoyed seeing that in person, getting to look at every detail on George’s looks and moods. He found himself enjoying seeing George up in person more than in the actual conversation that was happening. Good thing no one was able to see him on the webcam or that would have caused thousands of people to call Dream a simp for sure.

But what Dream didn’t notice was the feeling of want that was craving in on him the more he looked at George. He would look from his face, down to his hands, then around to his chest just to get a better look at his whole body in total.

Those actions caused Dream to feel quite uncomfortable, yet, this type of uncomfortable wasn't in an bad way at all. He needed something from George to help with this feeling, yet he didn't know exactly what. He felt a heat wave flash down his surface when he saw the way George would slightly tilt his head back when he laughed at Wilbur’s remarks. The way George would rub his chin when he heard something humiliating, causing Dream’s mind to go haywire. The way George would roll his eyes back at the jokes Karl and Sapnap made, all those small details the brunette did cause Dream to lose control.

That's when he found out what he needed.

“You think Dream would do something like that? Well, maybe to George yeah,” Karl wheezed out after commenting on Wilbur’s remark of “Would Dream follow any order?”

That made Wilbur laugh out, also causing George to roll his eyes once more. “Oh my god, why do you make it sound so dirty?” The brunette asked nervously, getting a glimpse at Dream to only catch the blond smile. “Of course I would, George can tell me anything honestly and I’ll be down on my knees in no time.” Dream claimed, smirking at the brunette. George once again grew red, trying to hide his blush since many people were now watching him. “Really? Anything?” George decided to call back, but that only encouraged Dream more of his plan.

“Anything, Gogy,” Dream whispered, making George’s eyes widen. He knew Dream was trying something, the way he talked to him while making sure no one else heard gave George the belief that he wasn't joking. “Ah- Are you joking with me right now?” George whispered back, and that's when Dream finally made his move. “I’ll just have to show you then.”

George froze, unprepared for what was about to happen next.

“Dream?-”

He hoped no one noticed, the way his chair was moved backward to create more room for the blond, and as well as the way George looked down with such a flustered expression.

𝘖𝘩 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵

“Dream?! What the fuck? What are you-” He paused his sentence as he felt Dream rub down on his calf, trying to soothe him of course. “Don't worry, I noticed the way you were looking at me earlier, like I said, I'll do anything.” he chuckled, making George blush even more.

“But I'm live!-” George let out, trying to make sure no one else heard, but that only caused the blond to continue with his action, softly rubbing his hands from George’s calf to his thigh. “And?” was all Dream commented, stimulating George once again to freak out.

“Is everything alright, George?” Bad asked out, making the brunette jump up and look away from the blond that was now knelt in front of his legs.

Under the desk, so no one could see.

“Y-Yeah! Dream just left to um... do something and he gave me water to drink, it's hard to open.” He laughed out, sounding extremely nervous from the sensation of Dream playing with his belt. Bad just hummed, glad to know George was alright. “That’s fine, you just have been silent lately and this is your stream so it was off to me.” he finished, causing George to freak after remembering that he was on camera.

“T-Thanks for checking up on- ME!” he yelled out at the end of his sentence after he felt Dream successful unbuckle his belt and open up his jeans with his mouth.

This isn't going to be good for George to get away with.

“Are you sure, Gogy?” Karl was next to ask after being concerned about George’s scream. But Karl wasn't the only one, everyone else who was in the call was now silent and on George.

“Fuck uh- sorry I just spilled my water on me, I didn't mean to disturb you guys,” he tried to play it cool, giving a straight face at the camera even though Dream was now pushing down on his pants to reveal more of George.

“Oh, maybe you should tell Dream to help you with that,” Tubbo indicated, then quickly shifting the topic for everyone else. Dream just smirked at the words that were heard, placing his hands up George’s legs to make his process faster on removing the brunette’s jeans. “I’ll help you alright,” he growled from below.

Oh, how happy George was of Tubbo for changing the subject, now that all the attention was off of him. Luckily there were other people around to distract the viewers from noticing George’s webcam. Of course, George had to move around in the game, acting completely normal even as Dream was being prepared to completely ruin him from below. Yet the brunette couldn't be able to speak, only saying small, quick answer from the others when called on. His only attention was on Dream that was now rubbing up against his thighs and pulling down his boxers with his other free hand.

George just smiled shyly every once in a while, making sure to force himself not to look down at Dream even though he desperately wanted to see the view of Dream. He wished he could just look down and watch Dream as he took him into his mouth, the way his lips will wrap around his shaft as he intended to simply throat fuck the blond.

Not to prevaricate, even though Dream picked the worst time to do something like this, George was already turned on more than ever at the fact Dream was even receptive to do something like this with him. He never expected this, no matter how many times Dream had flirted and jested with him in the past.

He needed to see it to believe it.

That's when Dream finished taking off most of George’s lower clothing, softly rubbing more around his thighs to tease the brunette.

“Fuck- Dream...” George panted out softly, sinking into his chair to get closer to Dream. He had one hand over his mouth, trying to hide his facial expressions from everyone else that was able to see him. He could feel Dream’s breath over his hardening erection, making him lose patients of no contact. “-Please Dream,” George whispered, making the blond chuckle below him.

“You are so eager Georgie, I'm just taking this slow so no one will notice your face as I plan to suck you dry,” Dream teased more with his words, slowly lifting his hand to cup George’s erection. That caused George to sit up, slamming his hand against the desk as he gasped. “Holy shit George, what happened?” Sapnap asked, his voice filled with concern and suspicion.

Dream was doing this on purpose now.

“Ah- nothing, sorry, just remembered something that I forgot to pack,” the brunette lied, rubbing the back of his head to calm himself. Dream kept touching though, grabbing ahold of George and softly stroking his hand up and down, making the other’s legs twitch at the feeling. “Oh, I hate that honestly, always forgetting something while out of town.” Karl sighed, agreeing with George, even though it was false. That caused George to chuckle nervously, following Callahan in game to watch over Sapnap’s and Karl’s war with Wilbur and Bad, sadly Tubbo being held hostage by the other two. George tried to focus on Minecraft, but the feeling of Dream jerking him off below was winning his mind at the moment.

“You like that George? Want me to go faster?” Dream smirked as he picked up the pace, causing George to breathe heavily by his actions. “Dream- please,” the brunette gasped, moving one of his hands down from Dream’s keyboard to Dream’s hair, caressing through the blond’s locks softly. Dream agnate the touch, making him move his free hand to rub up George’s abdomen. Good thing no one asked from George pausing in game, probably assuming he was gathering something near his desk.

The chat did grow some concern, typing out questions on why George had been making weird expressions for the past ten minutes already. Sapnap also found some odd feeling from George, noticing how he moved in his chair through the stream provoked the boy to question what was happening. Yet, Sapnap had more thoughts on the whole situation once he realized Dream went quiet.

Sapnap was honestly the only one that caught on, but he decides not to mention it and rather have everyone else drawn away by killing them in game.

On the other hand, Dream started to thumb at the tip, making George squirm more in his seat. Oh how George loved the feeling of Dream touching him, causing the boy to pull on the blond’s hair. George just wished he wasn't being filmed and that he was all by himself with Dream, because if that was true, George would have been forcing Dream’s mouth down on himself by now and use the blond’s mouth for his pleasure.

But all he could do was sit and dig his nails into Dream’s head as the other teased.

“What about you George? Do you like that idea?” Bad than asked out, making the brunette shake his head. He wasn't paying attention at all to Bad’s and Wilbur’s conversation, making him completely clueless.

“What?” That was all that George could say.

“See? He constantly does that! He like never pays attention until he's called on!” Sapnap barked, smiling as he knew exactly what was happening. George just rejected Sapnap’s opinion, shaking his head some more and wiping his forehead with his free arm. He still had his other hand dug into Dream’s hair. “Sorry, I’m just trying to get used to the temperatures here, and Dream had been gone for a while now so I'm guessing he is doing something.” He spat out, making Wilbur laugh out. “Alright than George, but as we were saying, would you be considered to visit other states while in America, cause I sure will.” Wilbur finished, Bad than letting out some comments after his words.

“Oh-” George stopped as he felt Dream now rubbing down his shaft some more, his tongue licking over the head of George’s erection. “AH FUCK!- Yeah I definitely would!” George gasped out, both of his hands now flying up to his mouth to cancel out his moans. Bad yelled out a quick ‘𝘓𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘢𝘨𝘦’ but Wilbur and Tubbo started to burst out laughing, snatching the attention of Sapnap, Karl, and Callahan. “You must be excited, George!” Tubbo laughed out, clapping his hands after hearing George’s reaction.

Dream was enjoying this very much, even though he didn't want to get caught, he enjoyed George embarrassing himself in front of the others. That caused Dream to take George’s length into his mouth, his teeth softly scraping at the sides as he took more down his throat. George started covering his face, rubbing his eyes as he forced himself to hold in his moans some more. “Sorry! Didn't mean to scream, but I honestly would, I-It’s great here!” he finished, his stutter being caused by Dream as he began to bob his head in rhythm.

Sapnap just laughed out, making George jump up at the reaction. “George, Gogy, Georgenotfound, what's happening over there?” Sapnap asked, clearly teasing as he caught on with George and Dream.

The blond stopped his movements, slowing down and only kissing at the tip to allow George to speak more naturally. “What? What do you mean?” he asked back, the chat going wild with ‘𝘰𝘰𝘰𝘰𝘩’ and ‘𝘚𝘢𝘱𝘯𝘢𝘱 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨’

George was getting nervous now, waiting for Sapnap to speak once more. “What is going on?” was his simple question, tilting his head with concern. All George could do was lower his head, his hand hovering over his mouth as he felt Dream continuing to lick down his erection.

“Fuck- Clay,” George whimpered softly, and that turned Dream on even more with his real name escaping the brunette's lips.

He didn't know what to say, he already knew Sapnap was catching on.

“Are you blushing?” was Sapnap’s next question, making George and Dream pause in the act. “Where’s Dream he's been gone for a while now, hasn't he?” George was freaking out instantly, trying to sit up but stopped as Dream held onto his thigh and once again took his cock into his mouth, sucking down on George with force. George tried to keep a straight face, but Dream’s movements were too much for the other.

“I-I’m fine, and Dream? I have no clue, he just left and didn't say anything.” the brunette let out, his breath becoming heavier as Dream started to bob his head some more. Sapnap chuckled, shaking his head at George’s answers. The chat went wild now, asking where Dream had gone. Some others who joined later in the stream were getting surprised that Dream was with George and asking what they missed in the beginning. A few others were commenting on Sapnap, agreeing that something was going on between Dream and George.

Dream then decided to go deeper, the tip of George’s cock hitting the back of the blond’s throat and causing the boy to gag. And that caused George to moan out.

𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘵...

George quickly raised his arms, stretching them out and letting out a loud yawn. “-Sorry, I'm getting pretty tired and should probably go to sleep honestly. Karl you can do your stream now since I'm getting off.” the brunette quickly let out, saving himself from the loud moan he just let out. Dream kept with his motion, proud of George for recovering from almost revealing themselves but also pissed off from George leaving the stream.

“Oh- Alright than, it was nice talking to you!” Bad was the first to say goodbye, the rest of the group saying their farewells after.

𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘎𝘰𝘨𝘺 :) 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘰!

Callahan typed out, George nodding his head and promising Callahan that he would complete his request. “Thank you everyone for joining in! Sorry if it was short but the plane ride did not mix well for me.” George spat out, trying to talk normally while Dream was completely bobbing his head up and down his shaft faster than usual.

“-fuck, umm, bye guys, I’ll raid Karl of course so you can continue with the conversation.” George finished before shutting off the stream, also quickly leaving the discord call as well on the other monitor. Once everything was closed and logged off, George quickly looked down to see Dream still wrapped around his cock and deep throating the brunette viciously.

“DREAM!- fuck- I can't believe you!-” George panted out, now grabbing a fist full of the blond’s hair and pushing Dream down more on his length. Dream then gagged, tapping onto George’s thigh for air, but George was audacious now on this situation. “No you started this- ah- you think you can just get away with it?” George then started to fully face fuck into the other, thrusting his hips forward to force more down in Dream’s mouth.

All Dream did was shut his eyes, digging his nails into the brunette’s thigh while the other hand was clawing at George’s calf. George moaned out, using Dream’s mouth to give him pleasure as Dream was trying his best to catch his breath.

George moved one of his hands to clasp down on the edge of the desk, his other hand still buried into Dream’s hair, pushing the blond’s head further onto his dick. “Shit!- Clay,” George coughed out, moving his hips faster in rhythm with Dream’s mouth.

Dream continued to suck, making sure George was enjoying every moment even though Dream himself was getting light-headed from the lack of air. George eventually got a similar feeling down in his abdomen, meaning he was close to his orgasm. “Fuck- Dream I'm close!-” George then cried out, pushing down on Dream’s head even further. Dream was too, the way he heard George cry out from was arousing him too much as well, causing his own orgasm to build up. He moaned out, causing vibrations to tingle down on George’s shaft, also causing George to sob out.

“Ah!- Dream! Fuck-” George was rambling now, using both hands now to grab on Dream’s head and complete his last few thrust. Dream felt dominated now, since the beginning he was in control, getting to mess around with George as he streamed. But now that the stream was over, George was able to fight back. After a few more minutes of Dream getting completely demolished by George’s aggressiveness, the brunette’s thrust started to get sloppier, signaling that he was inches away from finishing.

Dream could feel it too from inside his mouth, his hands moving to rub along George’s abdomen once again, stimulating the brunette some more.

“Fuck! Clay!-” George whined out, finally reaching his orgasm as he released down the blond's throat. Dream had no choice but to swallow the fluids of the brunette’s. That's when the blond was finally able to back away, sliding out George’s, now limp, cock from his mouth and coughing out due to his sore throat. He had droplets of the other’s semen around his mouth, Dream than wiping his mouth clean with his sleeve. George was laying back into the gaming chair, putting his pants back on, and looked up at the ceiling, trying to relax after his intense orgasm.

But Dream still haven't came yet, getting a new idea into his mind.

The blond pushed George’s chair back, giving himself room to crawl out from under the desk and be able to stand on his feet. George looked over at him with confusion, still flushed after the intense event they just completed. “-What?” George gasped out as he watched Dream move closer to the chair. He leaned down, almost inches away from the brunette's face.

“I told you I’ll do anything,” Dream smirked, leaning down more to meet with George’s lips. The other was surprised at the action, Dream’s mouth having an odd after taste after what they just did. Dream didn't mind, of course, only licking around the brunette’s lips as they made out. George backed away after a couple of minutes, catching his breath and looking up into Dream’s eyes.

“Are you messing with me right now?” was all he could ask out, making Dream laugh out at his question. “Wow George, I just sucked your dick and you still think I'm joking with you in all this flirting? Not also forgetting the small make out right now,” He wheezed out, his hand grabbing a hold of the armrest that was attached to the gaming chair. George chuckled, covering his face from embarrassment.

That look was adorable to Dream, and also quite arousing.

“Aw baby, don't hide yourself. Besides, we aren't finished,” Dream smirked, pulling onto George to rise from the chair. George finally revealed his face, giving the blond a puzzled look.

“Not finished?”

Dream laugh out once more, successful getting George to his feet and leading him to the mattress that was across the room. “Yup, you were able to come but not me, and I want to be satisfied too.” He finished, pushing George down on the bed.

George had no idea what the blond was now planning. Thank God he was no longer on camera or even had other people listening, but he still felt nervous for the way Dream randomly decided to become horny around the other.

Unless George said something during the stream to achieve this, or maybe someone else commented on something that got Dream into the mood. George had no clue, but all he wasn't ready for was even the thought of getting fucked by one of his best friends, one of his long-distance best friends.

Would Dream even do that to his best friend?

Dream then hovered over the smaller one, eyeing down to see George’s big, wondered eyes. Dream could tell George was astonished by what was happening, his face growing red the more the blond stared at him. That then made Dream chuckle, shaking his head and ducking down to give a quick peck of the brunette’s nose. “Don’t worry Georgie, I won't do anything too far, I just want to finish what your moans caused earlier.” He started, causing George to groan at that one sentence.

George had just calmed himself, but now he was getting excited once more.

“I- and what are you planning anyways?” George asked after, shifting a little bit from underneath the other. Dream then moved both his hands to grasp at George’s wrist, pinning them above the brunette’s head, which also causes George to let out a small squeal. “Well, I won't tell you but-” He paused as he used one of his hands to slid down George’s chest, reaching down to the edge of his hoodie and slipping his hand inside the others clothing. “-I can show you if you let me.” he finished, making George grow as red as a tomato.

Holy shit... This was happening.

“Yes, please,” George practically whispered, shutting his eyes and shifting more under the blond. That made Dream smile, his hand exploring around the brunette’s now exposed stomach. Dream still had one of his hands pinning down both of George’s wrists, making the other squirm as he had a hand rubbing around his skin. “Good,” Was all Dream let out, lowering his head to nibble on the brunette’s neck. George moans out, tilting up his head so Dream had more room to bite down on his now exposed skin.

George lifted his hands to cradled Dream’s head as he sucked on his now sore skin, hitting down on the same sweet spot that was on his neck. “Dream-” George whined, shutting his eyes as Dream sucked harder on the bruised area. The brunette enjoyed the feeling of Dream marking him up well, but the boy needed more than just a hickey.

He needed more of Dream.

“Please, Clay, do something,” George begged, thrusting his hips up against the other to form some sort of friction. Dream’s eyes widen, quickly letting go of the brunette’s wrist and slamming both of his hands down on either side of the other’s hips. George gasped out, frustrated on Dream forcing his friend to stop his movements. “See? Eager little brat, you have already done so much earlier, now it's time for me to take control.” Dream groaned low and steady, his hands clawed onto the brunette’s hips. George stared up into Dream’s eyes, nodding quickly as he was turned on and terrified at the same time.

Dream was now dominating him.

The blond chuckled, currently straddling George’s thighs as he moved both his hands from the boy’s hips to his chest. Dream arched his back and tilted his head, making eye contact with George that was now panting for air. “You really want to feel something down there? Then I guess I'll give you that if you desperately need it.” Dream snickered, moving his hips forward to the other’s crotch and started to grind into George, starting at a slow pace.

George started to shake, moaning out as he felt Dream rub against his core. “Ah!- D-Dream!” George couldn't help but cry out as the blond picked up the pace, thrusting up against George’s now clothed erection. George was never a fan of dry humping, he never tried it either way, but the way Dream rolled his hips against his own made George dig the touch, craving more.

Dream eventually moved his hands back down to George’s hips, being able to hold the brunette steady as he trusted harder into him. George felt overstimulated, he could feel everything, even with the two still having pants on, he could feel how hard Dream ground against the other.

And eventually, Dream’s movements started to become more aggressive and sloppier, meaning he was close to finishing. The blond bent down to kiss George once more, easily slipping his tongue inside and tasting around his mouth. George moans into the kiss, feeling Dream’s erection rub against his own more roughly. Eventually, after a few minutes, the two broke away from the kiss for air. “Dream- fuck- this feels so good.” George panted out as the blond continued his movements. Dream didn't want this feeling to end, the way he was able to have his friend in this mood and pleasure himself.

Scratch that, not only himself but pleasure George as well. He wanted this moment to let forever. He wanted to see George all in a mess like this cause of him forever.

Dream wanted him to himself forever.

George, on the other hand, was completely surprised. He never thought his friend would ever agree on doing something like this together. Even though Dream may not be technically fucking the brunette, this did make George feel damn special. He was still fixing the thoughts he felt towards his friend, and now that this is happening, it was not helping in that situation at all.

Dream was still ramming into George, grunting out as he dropped his face to lean his forehead against the brunette’s shoulders. “Clay! I'm going to-” George couldn't even finish his sentence, the feeling of Dream grinding down harder after George spoke got the other to cry out.

And got George to reach his limit as well.

The brunette let out a slutish moan as he reached his climax, releasing into his boxers as Dream still managed to thrust his hips. But the noise that came out of George’s lips got Dream to finish as well, doing the same by releasing into his own pants. Dream then slammed his hands down on either side of George’s head against the bed, trying to catch his breath as he finally stopped his movements from his hips. George looked up at the ceiling, gasping after releasing out his second orgasm.

“Holy shit George, we just did that...” Dream let out, sounding more surprised himself even though he dragged George into this in the first place. All George could do was nod, shutting his eyes as he tried to relax. “Y-Yeah,” He gasped out, clearly sounding tried out.

The blond looked down at his best friend, smirking to the fucked out expression George had.

Even though Dream didn't even fuck him at all.

So, Dream planned on giving him a reason to look like that.

The blond then smirked, lowering his hands to grab a hold of George’s jeans. The brunette then opened his eyes suddenly, lifting his head to watch as Dream was now removing his lower clothing. “D-Dream?” George asked out as he felt the lower half of his body now exposed.

Exposed to his best friend.

“Well George, you just looked so hot after, as if I simply railed into you, so since you had that look, might as well give it to you.” He chuckled, causing George to go red. George pulled onto the bedsheets beside him, watching as Dream was now unbuttoning his own pants, his belt falling to the side of the bed.

George couldn't believe it, he was simply about to get fucked by the friend he meant on the internet. The friend he played and stream many games with. The friend that made this big group of people that he and George laughed with and had a great time. His best friend on the same day he met him in person.

“Fuck- Dream, you actually wanna to do this?” George asked, sounding more like a moan as Dream rubbing his inner thigh. That made the blond chuckle some more, squeezing on the smaller one’s thigh. “I do, but of course I won't do anything if you don't want to.” Dream smiled, lowering his head once more to give George a small kiss. George thought for a bit, looking into Dream as the blond backed away from his face. He knew that Dream won't let this down, probably making jokes about it in the future and confusing the rest on the inside joke. Everyone would think Dream would be joking if he said something like ‘𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘢 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘰 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘭 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦, 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦.’ or something like ‘𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦’𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰.’

But at the same time, George knew that Dream would probably keep this private once he knew the brunette would be embarrassed if anyone else knew, and this could probably be his only chance with Dream, so he wasn't going to lose this opportunity. “Yeah, just please-” George gasped as he felt Dream massage his abdomen, probably trying to comfort his friend.

George smiled at the touch, looking to see Dream’s expression. And all Dream gave him was a soft smirk, showing he honestly wanted this too but also showed he cared.

“-Please be careful, this is a first for me to do something like this actually,” George finished, but what he didn't expect was for Dream to burst out with laughter, his hand still place gently on George’s lower abdomen. “I- What?” George pouted, tilting his head as he watched his friend die with laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

The blond jerked his head, using his free hand to wave at the other, trying to catch his breath from all the laughing. “Nothing, Nothing-” Dream stopped his words as he kept laughing some more, lowering his hand that he was waving with to cradle George’s face. “So what you mean is-” Dream once again stopped his words to laugh some more, making George grow impatient. The brunette still squirmed at the hand that was placed near his crotch, but he just laid below Dream and waited for the blond to finish his laughing fit.

“Sorry, but like, you pretty much just said this is your first time bottoming, right?” Dream then wheeze out, laughing more at the question he just asked out loud. Before George can even reply to Dream’s question, the blond kept rambling out. “What makes it funnier is that your own best friend is going to be the first to top you!”

That was then George’s turn to laugh out, slapping one of his hands against Dream’s chest playfully.

“Oh shut up, I mean I'm not wrong but-” George stopped his words as he noticed Dream now giving a serious look, starting between the Brunette’s face and down to George’s exposed crotch. “Don't worry Georgie, I won't hurt you at all.” Dream purred out, causing George to groan softly.

Dream then lifted George’s shirt, not fully taking off the piece of clothing, but enough to see all of George’s upper body. “Damn George, I didn't know how hot you are, like honestly, I'll let you destroy me too if you wanted to.” Dream spat out, making the brunette blush. “Fuck Dream- And I didn't know you were even gay,” George commented back, chuckling softly and also winning a chuckle from Dream as well.

“Oh c’mon now, George... I'm literally about to fuck the shit out of you, so I hope this proves a point and you don't have the right to call me straight after this.” Dream stated, now lifting his hand so his fingers rested right in front of the beunette’s lips. “Now suck, I promised I won’t hurt you so I need to prep you.” The blond ordered, making George blush as he looked at Dream’s fingers.

George slowly opened his mouth and moved his head a bit forward to be able to wrap his lips around the slim fingers. He felt as Dream pressed down on his tongue, causing the brunette to moan. George licked around the fingers, tasting them as he started to suck on them gently. His main goal was to lube them with his saliva, also feeling the way Dream would scissor his fingers inside his mouth causing him to breath heavy.

“Good boy,” Dream smiled as he pushed his hand away, causing George to open his mouth and release his fingers. The brunette blushed at the pet name, feeling satisfied by pleasing Dream.

Dream then took the same hand that George sucked on and moved it over to George’s lower half, rubbing softly on his inner thigh. “Ready, babe?” Dream asked out, wanting to make sure he had consent from the other. Even though George agreed with this since the beginning, Dream still wanted to make sure that he got a nod for each step they made, trying to make sure that George was comfortable as well. “Yes,” George whimpered out, squirming at the feeling of Dream’s finger moving closer to his entrance. George felt light-head, unable to even process what was happening at that moment.

All he wanted was Dream.

Then Dream slowly pushed one of his fingers in, making George loose it once more and cry out. Dream flinched at the moanish scream that came out of his friend, making his movements slow down to not hurt the brunette. Then he completely stopped, pulling out his finger quickly, causing George to groan.

“Georgie, I want you to tell me a color so I know you are okay, like a check in, alright?” Dream ordered, making George look up at him with a confused look. “What do you mean?” George panted, still feeling odd after having Dream’s fingers rush inside him, making him frame the touch once again. Dream chuckled softly, giving George a peck on the forehead with his lips. “Green means you're okay and to continue, yellow means to slow down yet you are okay, and red means to stop completely, meaning I’ll get off of you and back away, giving you the space you need.” Dream informed, lifting his hand to stroke through George’s hair.

George felt safe after that, knowing how caring Dream was through the whole situation. He finally understood why Dream mentioned this, of course, George not being familiar with this whole process and having to prep, so George was going to react differently than other people normally would, and that made George appreciate the thought Dream had to make sure he was alright with everything. “Alright, thanks.” George then nodded, leaning his head back down against one of the many pillows laid out. Dream smiled once more, moving his hand back down to push his fingers into the brunette once again.

George hissed this time, already knowing how it felt before yet different when Dream was now going deeper this time. The blond looked straight at George, checking on his facial expression for any discomfort. Then, Dream added a third finger, and that made George lose it once again like before.

“Ah- Shit!” He moaned out, arching his back and coating at the bedsheets. Dream flinched once again at the reaction George gave out, but this time he didn't pull his fingers out of the boy, but instead, he slowly started to scissor his fingers to expand the brunette.

“Color?” Dream whispered, pushing his fingers deeper in while leaving small kisses at George’s neck to comfort him. The British just moaned some more, panting as he tried to catch his breath and pulling onto the bed sheets some more.

“G-Green!” He spat out, tilting his head so Dream can have more room on his neck to leave kisses. That made Dream chuckle, backing away so he can once again obtain a good view on how of a mess George was. “Good,” The blond smirked, using more force to push his fingers in more, clearly looking for the brunette's prostate. George gasped out some more, twitching at the sensation and the feeling of being stretched out. Dream lowered his head once more, catching George’s lips in his and giving a passionate kiss. George kissed back almost immediately, still moaning into the kiss from Dream’s fingers hitting softly on his prostate.

At this point, Dream was doing more than prepping the brunette.

“Fuck Dream- please, I want more, I need more.” George cried, backing away from the make-out session and looking up to Dream’s eyes. Dream smiled warmly, slowly pulling out his fingers and grabbing a hold of one of George’s thighs.

“Like I said, anything for you George.” Dream chuckled, and that got George to blush at the words. But before he can think much more, he watched as Dream got up from the bed and walked away, heading over to a small dresser that was near his set up. George stood still in his place, confused and curious about what Dream was getting.

𝘐𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘱 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘬?

That's all George can think, before he simply let out. “Dream?” And that caused the blond to turn over, smirking as he slowly took off his own hoodie and throwing it down to the floor next to him. George froze, studying at the exposed man in front of him, staring at his chest down to the dark blue jeans he had that hugged perfectly around his waist.

Dream made his way back to George, holding a small bottle that he got from his dresser. The brunette watched Dream’s every move, studying how the blond first slowly removed his pants to expose himself, then opening up the bottle that was some type of lube, squeezing out the contents and letting it flop onto his hand. George just blushed as he watched from in front of him as Dream then started to stroke his now exposed erection with the same hand that was covered up in lube. George then looked down from where he was eyeing up to see Dream’s face, who was giving him a turned-on look.

The eye contact caused Dream to laugh softly, ducking his head down as he started to lick around George’s chest as he still managed to jerk himself off with the lube. George let out a satisfied sigh, cradling Dream’s head once more as the blond started to bite down on his skin. He sucked on a few more spots, lifting his head and giving each forming hickey a small kiss before making eye contact with George once again. And all George did was give him a small nod, waiting for Dream to continue his process.

“Color, babe?” Dream asked in a whisper, now aligning himself with George’s entrance. The brunette was already breathing heavy, just having the feeling of Dream’s cock close to him already overstimulating him once again. “Fuck- Green! Please just fuck me already!” George cried out once more, pushing his hips closer to Dream.

The blond then once again slammed both of his hands down on George’s hips, giving his friend a smirk as he watches George look up at him in shock. “Calm down baby, I don't want to rush things, but if you desperately want it then-” Dream then pushed himself in, rocking his hips forward into the brunette. George then took in a sharp inhale, arching his back instantly as Dream continued to push more into the brunette. George lifted one of his arms to be able to wrap around Dream’s neck, his other hand, once again, clawing at the bedsheet next to him. Dream also let out small moans, lowering his head down to George’s chest as he was able to push himself completely in.

“Oh god- fuck George you feel amazing,” Dream moaned out, his arms starting to shake as they were elbowed down on each side of George’s chest. The blond quickly lifted his head, waiting for George to give him the nod to move after adjusting to his size. “Shit Dream- please move,” George panted, nodding aggressively at his friend and wrapping his legs around the blond’s waist.

And George didn't have to tell Dream twice, the blond instantly pushing out from the other than thrusting back in harshly. George quickly lifted his arm to grab onto the pillow that was above his head, moaning and cussing out as Dream continued to pick up his pace and slam into the other.

“You’re always so demanding, you know?” Dream panted out, nibbling along George’s chest as he continued to move his hips in rhythm. The brunette couldn't even speak, only wrapping his arms around Dream’s back and digging his nail on the other’s skin. That causes Dream to move faster, not only rocking his hips at a different pace but also bite down harder along George’s neck, making his friend moan out more.

Dream sucked into his skin, using one of his free hands to move upward to rub along George’s chest as he continued to thrust into the boy. “Dream holy shit!-” George continued to drag his nails along his friends back, the brunette also arching his own back in return. Dream moved his head back from George’s chest to look into George’s face.

𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘢 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦.

Dream leaned forward to kiss the brunette, aggressively making out with his friend while pounding into him some more. George moaned into the kiss, moving one of his hands from Dream’s back to stroke along Dream’s now drenched hair. Dream slowly licked around the brunette’s lips, biting down gently on his lower lip and pulling away. George tried to catch his breath, panting out for air after the make-out but getting distracted by Dream still thrusting his hips into him.

George was enjoying this very much. He had no clue that the actions of flying over to America were going to lead him in bed with his best friend. The brunette has still once again suffer from his mixed feeling for the blond.

And if the last event wasn't going to help, neither was this.

Getting fucked by the friend you just meet for the first time was definitely making George go haywire. And maybe that wasn't the only thing that got George to go crazy.

“Fuck Dream I'm about to-” George stopped as Dream once again leaned his lips into his, swallowing George’s escaped moans as he continued to fuck into him. Dream then lowered his hand to wrap around George’s twitching erection, his thumb hovering over the tip as pre-cum began to leak out. George arched his back, even more, the feeling of releasing now paused as Dream’s hands canceled out his orgasm. “Fuck- Please let me come Dream!” George was begging, clawing up at the bedsheets now while the cramp was forming more into his lower stomach.

But Dream just smirked, rubbing his other hand around George’s abdomen and fingering softly around his navel. “I want us to finish at the same time, babe.” Dream whispered, and that caused George to squirm more under the blond, just Dream’s voice making George’s orgasm build up more.

“Ah!- It hurts!” George coughed out, moaning out as he felt Dream once again starting to get sloppier with his movements, meaning he was close as well.

“Almost- okay?-” Dream moaned out, lowering his head once more to lean on George’s shoulder, his grip around the brunette’s cock thighting. George moaned out as well, clearly losing himself from all the simulation Dream gave to him. Dream was close anyway, the noise coming out of George and flooding his ears caused the blond to reach his limit.

And eventually, after a few more thrust into the brunette, Dream was able to finish, losing his grip on George and allowing the other to come as well with him. The two both were breathing heavy, George plopping his head down against the pillow while Dream laid his weight down onto the brunette’s chest, panting out for air.

The two boys clearly enjoyed themselves very much, George petting along Dream’s exposed back softly as they used each other’s embrace to relax. Dream closed his eyes, still panting out as he wrapped his arms around George’s waist, melting into the touch of his friend.

And they stood like that for a while, till eventually, Dream looked up to face George, his eyes heavy after losing most of his energy, but still giving his friend a warm smile.

“George?” Dream called out softly, causing the other to slowly open his eyes and stare up at Dream. “What?” He quickly let out, his voice a little raspy from the moaning. Dream tilted his head slowly, leaning down to peck on George’s lips once more. “I-” He paused as he felt George wrap an arm around his shoulder, rubbing a small circle across Dream’s skin with his finger. The blond then melted to the touch once more, fluttering his eyes softly as he relaxed to the touch.

“George, I just want to know if you would feel awkward after what just happened.” he finally let the words slip out of his mouth, as if he was scared to admit the question to his friend. George tilted his head, looking to the side as he thought. He was still tracing on Dream’s back, looking back to the boy and smiling warmly. “I enjoyed it, a lot actually, so I won't have a reason to.” he finished, causing Dream to smile.

The blond than slowly pulled out of the other, getting up from the bed to put his clothes back on that he had before. George did the same, wincing a bit as he was already starting to feel sore from what his friend caused, and that made Dream turn over to him, giving out a small ‘𝘚𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺’ but still chuckling.

Once the two had their pants on at least, Dream went back to crawl on top of his friend, smiling down as George returned the look with his own smile.

They stood like this for minutes now, Dream settling his weight softly onto the other so they embraced each other on the bed. George had his legs wrapped around Dream’s waist. And for Dream, the blond had his arms tucked under George’s back as he hugged him, closing his eyes and relaxing to the touch.

As time went by, the two then finally drifted off to sleep, still cuddled up against one another as they slept.

George had thought of what the others might have been thinking of. It was off for the brunette to just leave his stream randomly, and of course, George couldn't tell them that he ended up having a horny dog moment with Dream after, so he was going to have to make up an excuse before he sees them again. He knew well that they didn't believe the ‘𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘺’ excuse, especially Sapnap.

So for the rest of the night, Dream and George slept together, enjoying each other's company. And George was for sure going to enjoy his visit in America, especially after what Dream had just done to him.

...

The next day wasn't as bad.

Dream and George definitely didn't make the rest of the time the brunette spent in America awkward. They were still friends though, but that night wasn't the only night the two got touchy with each other. Dream loved to walk up to his friend and give him a few small kisses, George giving back a smirk and kissing back the blond as well.

And of course, they didn't mention what happened that night to anyone. But there was a small problem.

Sapnap wasn’t stupid.

“You never just leave a stream like that, what happened?” He bugged George with the question, repeatedly asking that exact question over and over. George tried to change the topic, but Sapnap just wouldn’t let it go. “It was really nothing I swear.” George sighed to the phone, watching as Sapnap rolled his eye’s through the Facetime they were in.

“Bull shit! How come you don't answer when I ask where was Dream? Hmm? I swear you too are hiding something ever since you arrived to Florida.” He spoke in a sarcastic tone, now causing George to roll his eyes. “Whatever, I’m just telling you that nothing happened, okay?”

Dream was sat next to George, looking down at George’s phone screen to see Sapnap’s angered expressions. The blond than reached over to George’s phone, taking the device from the brunette and bringing the phone up close to his face.

“None of your business, Sapnap!” Dream then screamed into the phone, making Sapnap’s eyes grow wide. “Oh really? Why are you guys keeping this so secretive! Is it that serious! I’ll physically drive over there and best your ass if you don't speak up!” Sapnap yelled back, making Dream wheeze. George watched as the two then begin to scream at each other, yelling out comebacks and names.

“You little bitch! You’re not even here and it wasn't even your stream!” Dream spoke out, Sapnap instantly replying back. “You jackass! Who streams for only an hour? No one! What's so bad about asking anyway? I just want you guys to tell the truth!” He barked, and Dream lost it once again by having a wheezing fit.

“Did you guys like sucked each other off or what? George looked like he was enjoying himself on the webcam that day.” Sapnap joked once more, but what he didn't know was that...

Well that... It was the truth.

Dream froze, not even giving Sapnap a laugh back, and that caused the other one on the phone to look into the call with confusion.

“Dream...” Sapnap now said with concern, watching as Dream turned his head to face George, who was out of view to Sapnap on the Facetime. “...George?” Sapnap asked once more, studying on the way Dream’s face was serious.

“Did you guys...?”

George lost him, getting up from the couch and running off to the nearest restroom, laughing on the way there. Dream just sat still, face completely red and embarrassed. “Well... You can say that.” Dream spat out, not sure if he could even defend himself at this point. Sapnap was confused at first, thinking about the words Dream just said. After a few minutes of silence had passed, that's when Sapnap finally got it, his eye’s widening as he shouts out.

“-You fucked George!” and that was it, Dream had hung up on him.

George was leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, arms crossed and a smirk grew on his face. He looked at Dream, who was slowly looking from George’s phone up to George himself. “Sapnap is so nosy-” Dream chuckled, a bit nervous. George laughed out as well, shaking his head as he made his way to Dream.

“So, who's going to tell him? Maybe not just him but the rest too.” Was all the brunette said, and Dream couldn't help but smile at the words.

At this point, they weren't just friends anymore.

...  
  


_~Under The Desk~ artwork by myself_ _(KayKay000915)_

_P.S: GUYS PLEASE THE RED FUZZY THING IS A HEART FOR CENSORSHIP ITS NOT GEORGE’S DICK LIKE MY POST ON TIKTOK GOT TAKEN DOWN CUZ PEOPLE THOUGHT IT WAS HIS COCK BAHAHHA_

_**UPDATE** : GUYS I CHANGED THE HEART CUZ LIKE ITS NOT A DICK BAHAHAHHA PLZ IM SO SORRY_

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork was what inspired this fic! Please don’t steal but you may save it if you like :) 
> 
> Also I hope you all enjoyed! This was a long one and I could say it’s been about a month since I started on it :) I really did enjoy writing this fic and I hope you all loved it as much as I did! 
> 
> Thanks once again and I hope everyone has a wonderful day!!!
> 
> P.S: If you are reading this and know me in person, I just want to say sorry for this ASS of a writing and just want you to know that this is a JOKE for FUN and that I am definitely a normal person :) Love you!
> 
> 𝐔𝐏𝐃𝐀𝐓𝐄: EVERYONE! I published this story to Wattpad as well because people leave the FUNNIEST SHIT EVER in the comments so of course I needed that! PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT AND LEAVE FEEDBACK! THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN! <3
> 
> My username on Wattpad is the same (KayKay000915) and here is the link as well! 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/260958285
> 
> (Don’t be shy to leave a comment mentioning you came from Ao3 I would be able to recognize you instantly <3)
> 
> 𝐈𝐅 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐂𝐀𝐌𝐄 𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄 𝐅𝐑𝐎𝐌 𝐓𝐈𝐊𝐓𝐎𝐊 𝐈 𝐋𝐎𝐕𝐄 𝐘𝐎𝐔 :)
> 
> LOTS OF LOVE!!!


End file.
